The Nonexistent King
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: A little Bra-Kayla thing I'm whipping up for Valentine's Day! Takes place the night of the 'Evil King Incident.' Mikayla thinks about their kiss, and when Brady asks her about it, she becomes even more confused. They get in a huge fight, and Mikayla says something awful. When she wakes up, she realizes you don't know what you have until it's gone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nonexistent King**

**A/N: My three-shot for Valentine's! Bra-Kayla! Takes place right after the end of 'The Evil King'. Oh and, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (Even if I am a day late!)**

Mikayla POV-

It was two o' clock in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. I stared up at the ceiling in exasperation. Listening to the rain clatter against the roof, I thought about how strange it was. Very rarely did Kinkow experience rain. The water on Kinkow had healing and cleansing qualities. Some people might even say magical. It only rained when the island needed purifying. Tonight was definitely one of those nights. I snuck a peek out of my window from my bed. The second moon was beginning to fade as clouds gathered around it. The clouds were absolutely exceptional. Unlike the usual white or gray, these clouds were silver. The starlight was making them glimmer. I watched the rain fall for a few minutes before getting up. I had to clear my mind.

I slowly walked to the plaza. Closing my eyes, I sighed contentedly. The rain felt so good, as if it were literally washing my troubles away. I needed this, as today had been the most exhausting, stressful, and confusing day of my life. I was just glad I could get a certain person off of my mind. It felt great not to have to fret about my kiss with-

"Mikayla?" A familiar voice popped through my calm. "What are you doing?"

My eyes shot open. A soaked boy stood in front of me. The king with the hair as dark as the night sky was staring at me. His dark brown eyes glimmered with a promise of mischief, popping against his fair skin. That normally fluffy hair of his had been flattened by the rain. I noticed that for once in his life, he wasn't smiling. There was actually a small frown adorning his face.

I turned my back to him, staring out into the jungle. I wasn't sure how to answer him, so I remained silent. I crossed my arms, but not because I was angry or irritated. It was because of the chill I was getting from this rain.

I heard Brady sigh. "Mikayla… I've been thinking about that kiss. I need to know: Was it really just because of the island?"

Honestly, I didn't know. I had continuously been asking myself that since it happened. Again, I chose to say nothing. I didn't know what to say. Shivering, I just shrugged.

He pulled off his black jacket. It was slightly wet, but still warm on the inside, I could tell. Placing it over my shoulders, he began to talk again. " That's not really important anyways. The real question is: Did you feel anything? If you didn't I'll leave you alone."

I pursed my lips and stared into the horizon.

"Please Mikayla! Are you sure that-"

I interrupted, annoyed that he was bugging me when I didn't want to talk. "YES, I'M SURE!"

Brady stopped talking, and I bit my lip. I spun around to see hurt written all over his face. "Really?" Pain was evident in his tone.

I frowned, not sure if I should answer or not. I began to attempt to erase my previous statement. "Brady, all I meant was-"

"Forget it. I figured that it was nothing more than a duty to you." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants, a scowl flickering across his face.

"No Brady, that's not it." I tried to explain. "It's just-"

He cut in again, which really ticked me off. "NEVER MIND."

"Don't interrupt me!" I burst angrily.

"Why? You do it to me." He growled.

I felt a wave of anger pulse through my body. I grit my teeth and glared at the obnoxious boy in front of me. "Stop being such a jerk! Why don't you just stop bugging me and leave me ALONE?"

He wasn't easily discouraged, which I should have already known. A glint of rebelliousness shined in his eyes. "Are you referring to bugging you NOW, in the future or in the past?"

"That doesn't even make sense!" I yelled. "But: ALL THREE! I mean now, plus that STUPID FLIRTING you have done, and will do!"

"You know, you're the one who kissed ME." He shouted.

I scoffed at him. "Like I had a choice! You're the one who got yourself put under some dumb spell!"

"You're acted like I wanted to be turned evil!" He looked shocked and furious.

"You've done worse to get me to like you, SIROCCO! Or how about when you were 'King of the Sea' and wished you had eight arms to squeeze me tight? Or when you made Boomer dress like Lucas so you could make sure I was 'available'! Or when you-" I ranted.

"I GET IT!" He bellowed.

I was livid. "DO YOU?"

"I THINK I DO! YOU KNOW, YOU'VE DONE STUPID THINGS BEFORE TOO!"

I stopped him before he could name any. "YEAH RIGHT! JUST SHUT UP BRADY!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! I'M KING!" He screamed.

"WELL I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" I screeched.

He looked stunned. Suddenly, the rain began to pelt down harder and faster. It began to sting as it touched my skin. As it's speed increased even more, I began to get the sensation that I was underwater. Brady's image began to fade, distorted by this horrid rain. I reached towards him, but there was a sort of barrier.

"Brady, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

But those vital words never reached his ears. He was soon swallowed by a wall of thick fog.

"BRADY!" I began to panic.

My vision clouded over, it was soon like staring through clam chowder. Everything was blurry, before all I saw was blackness.

I woke up to find myself lying in my bed. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes. Everything seemed the same. What happened a earlier came back in a rush. Ripping myself from the safe haven of my bed, I ran to the window.

I looked out to see the sky was still pretty dark. Glancing back, I saw my clock read six o' clock.

I thought back to my shouting match with Brady. There was no rain coming down, Kinkow's skies were perfectly clear. The stars shone brightly above. I spotted the moon and gaped at it. There was only one. One beautiful, white, glowing moon.

"Did I dream everything?" I asked the stuffed zebra on my bed.

It didn't respond, as I knew it wouldn't. Frowning, I realized it was time for my guard shift. I didn't feel like moving, not like a dream like that.

"Why would I kiss Brady? And why would I wish he never existed?" I again directed this at the zebra.

Again, the zebra remained lifeless. I sighed. I got up, dressed, and headed downstairs.

My dad was waiting for me in the plaza. A glare was present on his face. His arms crossed, as he studied me. "You're late." He said, his deep, soothing voice echoing slightly.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry, dad. I had this awful dream."

"Oh really? What happened?" His sharp expression softened.

"Well…" I wasn't sure what I should tell him. I skipped the part about Brady and I kissing. "Brady was evil, and once he was cured-"

Daddy stopped me, confusion and concern crossing his face. "Mikayla, who's Brady?" His tone changed to one of suspicion. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

I squinted. "What? Daddy, as in King Brady."

"Mikayla…" His eyebrows furrowed. "Sweetie, are you feeling okay? There is King Boomer, and King Boz, but there is no King Brady…"

I froze. '_WELL I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!'_

Uh-Oh.


	2. Chapter 2- Figuring it out Replay

**The Nonexistent King- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Loved all the reviews! It was awesome. Now… Let's get back to the story.**

Brady POV-

I'm confused. One minute I'm screaming at Mikayla, and the next I'm standing in the plaza.

At first I thought I had just daydreamed that we fought, and that I kissed her. I mean, let's face it: I daydream about Mikayla A LOT. I didn't really expect anything until Mason walked in. He was wearing a frown and tapping his foot.

"Mikayla!" He bellowed. "Guard shift!" His arms crossed as he glared up the staircase. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

"Probably still sleeping." I answered Mason.

He didn't turn around. In fact, there was no acknowledgement that I was there at all. I was confused. Normally Mason would at least say hi, or tell me to go away, or something.

"Mason?" I asked, wondering if he didn't hear me.

He still acted as if I wasn't there. "YO MANSQUATCH!" I hollered.

Still no response. At this point, he would normally whirl around. His face would be red with fury and as he cracked his knuckles I would gulp. His normally soothing voice would sound harsh and irritating as he snapped, 'Yes, my king?!'

Normally, but not today. Instead he completely ignored me. I felt neglected, and a little annoyed. I walked up to him, and got ready to tell him off, when Mikayla walked over.

"You're late." Her dad growled.

I gave her one of my most charming smiles. "Hello Sleeping Beauty." I teased.

She didn't even glance at me. She just gave her dad a little half-shrug and said sleepily, "I'm sorry, dad. I had this awful dream."

I got a little closer to her. "Why don't you tell me about it?" I flirted.

"Oh, really what happened?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

I was shocked. I didn't even get chastised for flirting. No threatening tone, no machete pulled out, no NOTHING!

"Well, Brady was evil. And once he was cured-"

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Aw Kayla, you dream about me?"

Mason interrupted her, looking confused and irritated. "Mikayla, who's Brady? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean who's Brady?" I yelled angrily. "I'm right here!"

"What?" Mikayla sounded a little put-off. "Daddy, as in King Brady."

I nodded. "Yeah, KING. Which makes me your BOSS. And I can fire people who suddenly don't remember me!"

Mason just stared at her. "Mikayla… Sweetie, are you feeling okay? There is King Boomer, and King Boz, but there is no King Brady."

"WHAT?" I freaked out. "LISTEN HERE SASQUATCH, THERE IS A BRADY! AND HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" I ran up to him and started screaming in his face. "DO YOU SEE ME _NOW_?"

Mason looked right through me, to a shocked Mikayla. She stood, frozen. About a minute later she uttered a few simple words.

"He doesn't exist…" She spoke softly.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Mikayla! I'm right here!"

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a mirror. I studied it for a minute. Something wasn't right. Something was missing. Then it hit me. My reflection.

"Oh my gosh." It struck me like a bowling ball against a pin. "I don't exist."

"Now you're getting it."

I whirled around to see a giggling little girl. She looked about five. She had blonde pigtails, and bright green eyes. They shone like emeralds against her fair skin. Her pink, lacey dress flowed around her.

"You can see me?" I asked, stricken.

She nodded. "Yeah Brady, but I'm the only one. And no one will ever see you again if Mikayla can't figure this out. She has to fix everything. Your brothers are reliving most of your adventures. The only problem is that without you, nothing turns out the same. Mikayla has to make sure the results are maintained."

I was confused, but still gave her a slight nod. "Okay, so what adventure are they on?"

"They're starting with the Kings of Legend. You were lucky: The rain only set you back a year."

I nodded again. "Okay, so which adventure will it stop at?"

She shrugged. "It depends."

I sighed. "Wait…" Something dawned on me. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "My name's Celeste. I'm here to help you. Unfortunately, I can't offer my services to Mikayla. I'm the Spirit of Kinkow, but that's all I am. A spirit." She began to fade, and shouted, "Good luck, let's hope Mikayla can figure it out!" Then she was gone.

Let's hope.

Mikayla POV-

I went out on my guard shift, lost in thought. I barely got anything done, so I was glad the island was quiet today. When I got back it was dark. I walked into the throne room to see my dad looking panicked.

"Dad, what's the matter?" I was concerned.

"Mikayla, the kings went out and still haven't come back." He fretted.

I frowned. "What? Oh great, I'll go looking."

I found the kings crying outside the lightning bug cave. At least I found Boomer. Of course, there was no Brady. With him was a tall redheaded boy. He was gangly and had a goofy look to him. I assumed this was the King Boz my dad was referring to.

"Guys, what happened?" I gasped.

Boomer clutched his arm. "Well, you know how you told us not to go in there?" He pointed towards the cave.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes. I remember."

Boomer nodded. "Well, we went in there. And we brought out a whole bunch of lightning bugs. All of a sudden this freak bolt of lightning hit the rock we were standing on. We were over there," He pointed above the cave, "because we were trying to figure out how to sneak into the castle without you noticing. Our rock came falling down! I think I broke my arm, and Boz…"

The redhead whimpered. I saw his hair was smoking and standing on end. It also appeared that he sprained his ankle. "The lighting got me too."

"Boomer!" I yelled. "What did I tell you about the lightning bugs? They attract lightning! That's why we keep them in the cave! I thought you learned this after the Zadoc incident!"

Boomer frowned. "What Zadoc incident?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" I snapped. "When you and Bra-" I stopped. No Brady, no Zadoc incident. "It never happened." I said quietly.

"Whoa, I'm lost." Boz was staring at me like I was crazy.

I shook my head. "Let's just get back to the castle."

The boy kings nodded before limping out behind me.

**A/N: There's a twist! Brady's still alive! Sort of… But maybe not for long! With Boomer having a broken arm, and Boz with a sprained ankle, who knows what might change? And what's going to happen to Brady? And will Mikayla figure it out? And what about me? Will I ever stop sounding like one of those reality TV shows? Find out all this and more next time on: The Nonexistent King.**

**(Hee hee, I really do sound like a TV show!)**


	3. The MOST Important Author's Note EVER

**The MOST IMPORTANT Author's Note EVER**

**Hello Fanfiction Friends. I am SO sorry for the false update, but this is important! I know you're probably upset with Disney. I mean, Brady didn't come back! However, Geno Segers has acknowledged this problem and is working on it. Picture this: All three kings back! For the most epic ending ever! THE PAIR OF KINGS MOVIE! So, if you want this to happen you must do two things:**

**1. Go on Instagram (or create one!) and follow genosegers. Then like his pic about the Pair of Kings Movie. The Disney producers are demanding proof that a movie would be a good idea! So, we have to show him. They'll do a movie based on the amount of likes.**

**2. Spread the word! Tell all your Facebook friends, your Twitter followers, your other Fanfiction fans that may not read my work, EVERYONE! We have to get this going! For Pair of Kings! For Brady. **

**Please, help me! We have to ensure that Brady comes back! BRAKAYLA MAY LIVE YET! Help me to carry on the Bra-Kayla dynasty! **

**Thank you guys for reading this long, boring author's note. I'm so sorry the update is taking so long, school has caught up to me. I will be posting this to my other stories, so be aware. Thank you for helping!**

_**MikaylaMakoola**_


End file.
